Murder at the MET
thumb|400px Murder at the MET est un ARG doublé d'une visite en réalité augmentée visant à valoriser le Metropolitan Museum of Art. Informations générales Agence ''': Green Door Labs, OneCell '''Client : '''Metropolitan Museum of Art '''Lancement : '''20 avril 2012 '''Durée : '''indéterminée '''Type de dispositif : '''application en réalité augmentée '''Supports : '''smartphones et tablettes (Android, iOS, Windows Phone) '''Cible théorique : visiteur.se.s du MET ; anglophones Type de patrimoine valorisé : 'le Metropolitan Museum of Art '''Url : 'http://metmystery.toursphere.com thumb|center|670 px Synopsis 1889. Virginie Gautreau, alias Madame X, est assassinée lors d’un gala au Metropolitan Museum of Art. Le meurtre reste non-résolu jusqu’à aujourd’hui : pas d’arme du crime, pas de scène du crime, et surtout, pas de criminel.le arrêté.e. Au tour des visiteur.se.s du MET de résoudre l’énigme... Fonctionnement Une fois téléchargée l’application dédiée, les joueur.se.s doivent évoluer au sein des différentes galeries du MET pour entendre les témoins, prendre des notes et proposer un.e suspect.e - mais il n’est possible de lancer qu’une seule accusation ! L’application guide les joueur.se.s de galerie en galerie, d’oeuvre en oeuvre, de témoins en possibles scènes de crime. Les seules êtres encore en mesure de témoigner de cette nuit tragique sont les statues et tableaux, qui délivrent leur récit sous une forme plus ou moins cryptique. Trois points de départs sont proposés, chacun avec sa propre histoire et son/sa propre criminel.le, permettant ainsi de réitérer l’expérience. La fonction de prise de notes est donc essentielle pour garder en mémoire les pistes possibles et relever tous les indices. L’application étant dépendante de la connectivité, le jeu conseille le balcon ou le Charles Engelhard Court comme lieux idéaux pour retrouver le réseau au sein du musée. 'Et puisqu’elle donne aussi des informations plus factuelles sur les oeuvres elles-mêmes, l’application conserve une dimension touristique enrobée de fiction. Coulisses L’application a été déployée à l’occasion d’un des Teen Programs organisé par le MET, qui consistent à sensibiliser un public adolescent - souvent en voyage de classe - à l’art en général, et aux oeuvres du MET en particulier. L’opération a fourni une publicité et un bêta-test au dispositif qui est, depuis, toujours accessible. Contrairement à d’autres jeux de pistes organisés au MET (notamment ceux organisés par Watson Adventures), ''Murder at the MET ne nécessite pas de personnel sur place ou d’heures de visites particulières. Initié par l’équipe multimédia du MET, le dispositif a été conçu en moins de trois mois par l’agence Green Door Labs, en partenariat avec OnCell (qui s’appelait alors Toursphere) qui propose des solutions clé en main pour construire des applications : ''We worked with them to create a partnership with TourSphere (now OnCell) and designed the game dynamic, pathway and copy in a way that would plug into an existing app-building platform with minimal custom coding. The Met's design team included beautiful design pieces and voila! '' Un partenariat qui n’est guère étonnant puisque OnCell se présente aujourd’hui comme une plate-forme de ''digital storytelling ''qui vise notamment les institutions culturelles (sur le continent nord-américain). On trouve ainsi dans leur catalogue d’autres dispositifs visant des lieux historiques, dont nous aurons peut-être l’occasion de parler... 02.JPG 03.JPG 07.JPG Greendoorlabs.JPG Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:USA Catégorie:ARG Catégorie:Institution Catégorie:Application smartphone Catégorie:Réalité augmentée Catégorie:Evenement IRL Catégorie:Ados Catégorie:Adultes